A Muggle Saturday
by WhisperOfWinds
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione have to spend a Saturday in the Muggle world.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

** Chapter One: Travel**

It was a pleasant spring Friday. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were finishing up their last class of the day, Muggle Studies. Ron glanced anxioulsy at his watch. Five…four…three…two…one…yes!

He almost stood to gather his books when he realised that all the other students were still at their desks. As he looked at them he registered Professor Horntons last words. "Now, one moment class. I have an announcement."

The room grew silent, the usual after-class buzz disappearing. "I have gotten permission from the Headmaster and from your heads of houses for a-field trip." Professor Horntons voice began to take on an evil tone as the class leaned in.

"I am going to let you experience a day in the life of a muggle!" At this Professor Hornton threw back her head and let loose an evil cackle.

The class, which had been watching her in amazement, jumped and leaned back in turn as she jumped towards them. "Oh, but I'm not going to let you get away doing whatever you want." She continued in her evil tone accompanied by an evil grin.

"Oh no. You will have a list. You MUST complete ALL objectives on the list to pass." She let loose another evil "Mwahahahahaha!!!" with her head thrown back.

The class gaped in astonishment. Suddenly reaching the end of her maniacal laughter, her head snapped back into the normal position. A normal smile occupied her lips, and she spoke in a completely normal voice as if the last five minutes had never happened.

"So, here are your lists. You must be in the muggle world by nine tomorrow morning, using your own means to transport yourselves. You must do this in the United States, not London. You may work in groups. " She bustled among the desks and placed a sheet of paper on each. She reached the front of the classroom again,

"Goodbye class, and have a great Saturday." For a moment the evil grin returned, and then she swept out of the classroom clutching a teaching manual.

The class, made up of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sixth years, groaned in unison. They looked at each other bewilderedly. Then they remembered the lists that they had been given, and within seconds everyone was reading them.

Ron stared at his paper. Harry and Hermione, on either side of Ron, also stared at Rons' paper, forgetting their own.

**A Muggle Saturday Objective List**

Go shopping at the grocery store. (Buy everything needed to fully stock a pantry and refridgerator for yourself and in cases of groups, the number of students in your group.)

Go buy yourself a new wardrobe!

Eat in a seated muggle restaurant for lunch and dinner.

Go to the bookstore! Buy yourself anything which you find interesting, but there is a minimum of two books. If you buy Japanese Manga than the limit is three.

Go to a crafting store. My own research shows that one of the best is named 'Hobby Lobby'. I am not sure yet where the lobby comes in but I will try and find out.

Observe the way most muggles eat their ice cream in a cone. Come back and tell me.

Ask five muggles what their favorite things to do on Saturday are. Find one thing that at least three of them have in common and do it.

**NOTE: **All muggle money will be provided by the School. Go and ask your head of house. You didn't think we were going to let you keep all that stuff, did you? Why on earth would we give muggle money to a bunch of HEATHENS for them to spend? Emphasis on the heathens? All food must be turned over to the kitchens upon your return. The clothing will be handed over to me for closer examination and for my muggle artifacts collection. You may keep the books as a gift. It is a gift in disguise. That way you will have to study muggles more when you read it. Mwahahaha!

The Students finished their letters in succession. They all began to speak at once, some whispering to friends and others shouting for the whole class to hear. Nothing could actually be heard by anyone throught the mesh of voices.

And then one cold, scratchy voice cut through the turmoil like a hot knife through butter. Or the voice of Filch into what Filch would say 'the nasty noises those wretched students make'. But he would probably have added "the old detentions, now that was the stuff. Oh, how I miss the screaming…"

Anyway, back up. Filches voices cut clearly through the noise, sounding as though he were speaking slightly through his nose. He had walked in without them noticing. "Classrooms are for Classes ONLY. I must ask" He spit out the word ask with venom. "Everyone to leave this classroom IMMEDIATELY."

The sixth years froze. The silence was broken by a Hufflepuff girl in the front row near the entrance. She had pretty long strawberry blond hair, and eyelashes obviously coated in Mascara. She leaned over her desk towards Filch, batting her eyelids so fast that Ron blinked in amazement. "Oh, come on…Please?" She made puppy dog eyes.

Filch was not completely unaffected. Now hold on, before you lose all your respect for him. He is slightly leaning towards the elderly side, lonely, and a dejected Quib.

"**NO**." The word was laced with venom. The Hufflepuff girl flinched back. Ron saw Hermione move in the corner of his eye.

Before Filch could continue, Hermione was standing, her voice strong and firm. "Lets move this discussion to the Transfiguration courtyard. No need to dilly about in here." Hermione swept out of the classroom past the startled Filch.

The rest of the class streamed after her. The Hufflepuff girl, by the name of Susan Bones, walked after Hermione first. She walked frostily past Filch, her pride not a little hurt.

Ron gathered his Transfiguration books and followed Harry and the other students out. They streamed along the halls, chattering in groups. Harry motioned Ron over closer so that they could talk without being overheard. Ron speeded up slightly to catch him.

"I always knew Professor Hornton was crazy!" Ron's voice was a loud whisper as he fell in step with Harry, who motioned him to lower his voice as they entered the Transfiguration courtyard. He continued but more quietly, "I mean, Bloody hell! What did we do to deserve-" He was interrupted by Hermione, who was standing on top of a bench with Susan Bones.

"Now, we can properly discuss the project at hand. Does anybody object to Susan Bones speaking for Hufflepuff, and my speaking for Gryffindor?" There were a few murmurs but no open complaints. Susan Bones looked satisfied at the grudging acceptance.

Tossing her hair over one shoulder, she spoke. "Well, I suppose that we can assume that both Slytherin and Ravenclaw sixth years have already been told at the Muggle Studies class that they had earlier this morning."

Hermione nodded. "Now, back on the subject of the actual project. Professor Hornton didn't specify a city in the U.S., but I think it would be better if we all went to the same one, and devised a way to stay in contact. Any suggestions?"

Lavender Brown raised her hand. Susan Bones pointed to her and nodded approval. Lavender twirled hair around her finger as she responded. "We could ask Dumbledore for cell phones. Then we give each other our numbers in case we get in some kind of trouble." She fluttered her eyelashes at Ron (who didn't notice) as Hermione and Susan nodded their approval.

"Now to cities…" Susan started. "It has to be some place lots of people know, so that we can get directions easily." Hermione grinned at her. She was starting to like Susan Bones. "Yes, but not too big. If we get in trouble we shouldn't be too far away," she added. Susan Bones grinned back.

A Hufflepuff with flaming red hair spoke uncertainly. "Houston?" Hermione shook her head, and opened her mouth to speak, but the Hufflepuff spoke again quickly. "St. Louis?" Hermione closed her mouth, and then opened it again. "You know, that might work."

Susan Bones looked satisfied, and she spoke with a note of finalty. "Ok, then, its decided. I will go to Dumbledore for the cell phones. I'll decide who gets which phone and then get the numbers entered in each phone with the names. I'll get them passed out at dinner. "She began to step off the bench as Hermione added. "So all that's left is deciding teams. I don't think anyone should go alone."

The crowd began to break up, and Harry and Ron struggled through the crowd towards Hermione. When they reached her she was talking to Susan Bones in front of the stone bench. She was saying her farewells, and as the drew nearer they heard her. "Okay, see 'ya later Susan!"

Susan Bones waved, and disappeared in the croud, on her way to the Teachers Rec. Room, to ask Professor McGonagall for the password to Dumbledores' office. Hermione joined them as the walked towards the Main Staircase, on the unspoken agreement that they would be a team.

***

That night at dinner Hermione was talking about Travel plans to Harry, while Ron stuffed himself and pretended to listen. Finally Harry sighed. "Hermione, could you handle this? You're already planning it without me anyway." Ron froze, ready for an outburst from Hermione.

Hermione sighed with an edge of frustration, but stopped talking. Harry looked slightly wary as he kept eating. At that moment they were interrupted by a girl with strawberry blond hair. At the sight of her Hermione cheered up.

"Hi Susan!" Hermione said brightly. She then turned uncertain and slightly awkward, not knowing wether or not to hug her. Susan smiled. "Hey Hermione!" Glancing over at Ron and Harry, "Hello Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter." Her voice was not unkind, but it was not as warm as when she had been talking to Hermione.

"I came to bring your cell phones. They're all Verizon. Everyone has been added already. Including the Slytherins." When Hermione frowned, Susan shrugged. "Dumbledores' request."

Susan handed Hermione an ice blue LG enV Touch, which she fished from her book bag. Harry guessed that it must have an enlargening spell on the inside. She then handed Ron a copper-flame red LG Chocolate Touch, which matched his hair. Last of all she handed Harry a black Samsung Rogue.

Harry inspected his phone while Ron found his gaming apps. They were both confused by the devices. Ron looked up at Hermione, who had just finished inspecting her phones contacts and tucked her phone inside the pocket of her robes. "Hermione-" He began. Hermione, recognizing his tone, got up quickly. "Sorry, Harry, Ron, I already planned to go study with Susan."

She hurried off, leaving them to figure out the phones by themselves.

***

The next day, having traveled by portkey, they arrived in St. Louis, Illinois.


	2. Clothes Shopping

**Clothes Shopping**

**  
**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat on a bench within view of the Arch. The day was sunny and bright; no doubt that it would get hotter as the sun rose higher. As it was the temperature was pleasantly warm, and the three had been taking a moment to bask in the sun.

Hermione, deciding that it was time to get started, pulled a neatly folded piece of paper. Seeing it, her companions groaned. "Hermione!" Ron started, sounding agitated. "Do we have to start already? It's only-" He paused to glance at his watch, then continued, "Nine thirty!"

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "Exactly. We only have two and a half hours before lunch. We should get started immediately." The two boys sighed but looked resigned.

Ron couldn't help but add one more thing. "Could you teach me to do that eyebrow thing?" This received a glare from Hermione before she turned back towards the list. "Now I think that we should start with-"

Harry interrupted her. "I think that we should vote on what to start with." Hermione looked impatient. "Okay. Who thinks that we should work systematically down the list?" Hermione raised her hand. Ron sat on his.

Harry spoke again. "Who thinks that we should do whatever looks most fun?" Ron took his hand out from under him and raised it at the samed time Harry did. He looked away guiltily as Hermione glared at him.

"Okay, then, since I have been out voted, I believe I have the right to decide which looks the most fun right now." Her friends opened their mouthes to protest, but she raised her hand to silence them.

They became more uneasy as she grinned evily. "We are going to go clothes shopping." Ron gulped loudly. A look of dismay crossed Harrys' face, but he hid it quickly. "Hermione, I never knew you were so girly. Clothes?" He tried to sound indifferent, but it wasn't working.

"Uh-uh. Payback." Hermiones' grin widened, and this time both boys groaned. Hermione stood up, brushing off her jeans. "Okay, lets go." Harry and Ron followed suit more lazily. "So how do we get there?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Hermione responded instantly, as if she had expected the question. "Well, 'Chosen One', do you have a specific store you would like to visit?" She didn't wait for an answer before she continued. "Didn't think so. So we walk down the street and go into any we see. You know, I think that there is a Galleria a couple blocks down."

She began to walk off at a measured pace, and Ron and Harry jogged to catch up. It was Ron who spoke this time. "What is a galleria?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I forgot that you haven't spent much time in the muggle world. A galleria is like a mall, kinda, but bigger." She kept walking briskly to cover up for the distance Ron was beginning to gain with his long strides. She was not prepared for Ron's second question.

"What is a mall again?" He shrugged as Harry looked at him in amazement. "It's a collection of stores put in one building." The rest of the walk was spent with Harry trying to explain to Ron why they had malls.

Hermione had just become used to the murmerings of her best friends behind her when Ron burst out loudly. "But that's just _stupid!"_ Before Hermione could reprimand him, she caught sight of something. "Aha!"

The boys turned to look. "An Old Navy," Explained Hermione. "Come on!" Ron decided not to ask a question. Harry might blow up.

As they entered the store a small bell tinkled. A teen about a year older than them smacked gum behind the desk while reading a magazine and Ron scrunched up his nose at the noise. She wore her blond hair in a bun, and it was obvious that she had a spray tan. She wore a white hoodie over ripped jeans.

As the girl glanced over to see who had come in, Harry reflected on just how different she and Hermione looked. Hermione's nut brown, wavy hair flowed free. It was not nearly as bushy as it had been in their first year, he realized, lieing almost flat besides the waves in it.

Her jeans were, thankfully, whole, and her periwinkle blue tank reminded him of the dress that she had worn to the Yule Ball. She wore a lean black sweater over it all.

The girl behind the desk went back to her magazine, ever having stopped the obnoxious noises caused by the violent chewing of her gum. Hermione shrugged and walked away from the checkout area into which the door opened, Ron following her more hesitantly.

Harry let them go, just standing there for a minute. He had never been into a clothing store like this. Before he started Hogwarts, he had gotten only Dudleys' cast offs, and even once he had started he shopped mostly online or in wizarding stores that sold muggle clothing.

Hermione turned to talk, and realised that Harry was lagging behind. _Feeling sorry for himself again. All this 'Chosen One' stuff is going to his head. _She motioned to him, and he came trotting over.

"Okay, so here's the plan." This time they didn't argue with Hermione, recognizing her authority. "We will split up, since I have to shop in a different section. We'll pick out some stuff we like, and then meet up at the dressing rooms, and show each other what we've found."

The boys nodded agreement. "Harry, you help Ron if he needs it please. Everybody got the credit cards that Dumbledore gave us?" Harry and Ron pulled plastic cards from their jeans pockets, and hermione removed a blue purse from her sweater pocket, which obviously had an enlargening spell on it.

With out speaking more, they split off, Hermione heading towards the female Juniors clothing, and Harry dragging Ron towards the guys stuff.

***

An hour later, Harry and Ron went to find Hermione at the dressing rooms. When they reached them, Hermione had company.

"Susan Bones?" Ron almost shrieked. Sure enough, there she was, sitting on a couch in front of a row of dressing rooms, talking to Hermione.

Hermione quickly explained. "Her group broke up for the clothes shopping, since they like different stores. She already made her purchases, and she still had time, so she said she'd stay to see what we picked out."

The boys groaned uncomfortably. They had thought it would be uncomfortable enough with Hermione, and now a Hufflepuff girl was there to watch too. Hermione and Susan grinned at their reactions.

Hermione got back to the matter at hand before the boys could come up with an excuse. "Okay, so my stuff is in the dressing room on the far left. Go put yours in the two beside it." The boys obeyed meekly as she continued.

"We'll take turns, while the other two sit out here with Susan to watch. I'll go first." Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Is this whole 'see what each other picked out' thing really necessary? It's kind of embarrassing. We got the stuff. We probably aren't going to get to wear it, since we have to turn it in to Professor Hornton." He spoke in a reasoning tone.

Hermiones' grin came back in full force. "Not really. Just wanna see." Susan Bones nodded agreement, and Harry and Ron realised how much alike their attitudes were.

Harry spoke again, this time more resignedly. "Okay. But I warn you; Ron made all of his own style choices, and he didn't even let me see what he decided to put together." At this Susan and Hermione faked looks of fear, while Ron scowled.

Harry sat down as Hermione got up and trotted off to the dressing room. As they waited for her to change, Ron spoke conversationally to Susan Bones.

"So, um, Ms. Bones. Do we get to see what you got?" He was slightly awkward, especially in how he addressed her. Susan grinned at him. "No way. And it's Susan." She spoke easily and confidently.

"I bet she showed Hermione," Ron muttered to Harry, just loud enough for Susan to hear as well. The widening of her smile confirmed the fact, but before any more words could be exchanged Hermione emerged.

She wore a flowy white knee length skirt above white flip flops. Her shirt was a pretty blue blouse with a white embroidered chrysanthemum on one side. The sleeves reached just above her elbows, where they were cinched with a white bow.

Ron gaped, while Harry looked at her with grudging admiration. Susan Bones grinned and clapped as Hermione flushed slightly. _Does she ever do anything but grin? _Harry thought, looking at Susan. _It's unnatural. _

Hermione smiled thankfully at Susan, and excepted Harry and Rons words of praise. She sat down without going to change out of the pretty outfit. Ron got up and walked towards the dressing room.

As he waited, Harry listened to Hermione and Susan's idle chatter. They appeared to be completely ignoring him. _She really likes this Susan. _He thought to himself. _Maybe she just needs a girl to talk too. But she has Ginny, doesn't she? _

His mind had begun to drift towards the previously mentioned girl when a voice came from Ron's dressing room. "Are you guys ready?" There were murmured agreements before Ron spoke again. "Okay, close your eyes."

They did so. Harry longed to peak as he heard the dressing room door's hinges squeak. Ron's voice came again. "Okay, you can open them." They opened their eyes eagerly.

Their eyes opened, all right, and so did their mouths. But this gaping was for a completely different reason than that over Hermione.

Ron wore relatively normal black flip flops. His shirt would have looked passable over jeans, having yellow-gold-and-white horizontal stripes. The thing that really set the outfit wrong was his pants. They were an eye-searing bright yellow, skin tight and presumably meant for females. The yellow color in contrast to his red hair made his skin look sallow and sickly.

Harry was horrified, but the girls couldn't stop giggling and laughing. Finally Susan stammered, "Ron, are those-" a small fit of giggling temporarily interrupted her. "_girls' _jeans?"

Ron nodded, looking uncertain wether to grin or blush. "I saw them across the isle and decided it would be fun to see your reactions." The girls broke out laughing, faces red. After about five minutes, they began to quiet down, due to the gasping for air. By then Harry and Ron had started to grin widely.

Finally Hermione sat up straight, looking relatively normal. "Okay, guys. Let's go buy this stuff and the rest of our outfits. We don't have time to try anything else on, it's already eleven." They nodded, and Ron and Hermione went to change into their normal clothes.

While they changed Harry walked over to Susan. She looked up at him before standing and grabbing a shopping bag off the floor in front of the couch. "Well, Hermione's right. I gotta go, so I'll see you three later!" She headed out of the store.

Soon Hermione came out. Before Harry could explain, she glanced towards the door. Harry shrugged, realizing that she had guessed. Hermione walked towards the cash register, carrying a small lump of clothes.

Harry waited on the couch for Ron. He grinned as he listened; he could hear Ron thrashing around, trying to get off the too-small yellow jeans. Eventually, he emerged, carrying his own selections.

Harry was glad to see that he had not included the yellow outfit. Hermione returned at that moment, and together they talked Ro through the purchasing process. Afterwards he grinned at them delightedly.

"Who knew that a plastic rectangle could get so much stuff, for free!" Harry expected Hermione to roll her eyes, but she looked serious.

"Ron, it's not for free. This is being billed to Professor Dumbledore." Ron nodded. "And, it's more than a plastic rectangle." Luckily, Hermione decided not to launch into an explanation.

Ron kept his grin on. "Does Prof. Dumbledore have one of these?" At Harry's shrug and Hermione's dubious expression, he pressed on.

"If he does, I'd love to see it. It would have to be so big! Or crowded." At their frowns, he explained. "Can't you just imagine? A teeny little card, filled up with the name 'Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore.' There wouldn't be room for all the other stuff on the card."

He was rewarded by Harry's grin. Hermione just rolled her eyes and muttered something inaudibly. They walked out the door and into the sunlight.

****

Please R&R! I hope you liked it! Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter.

Alianne-Kyprioth: I'm glad you liked it!

.:Thank you so much!


End file.
